Inne Życie
by Shira094
Summary: Tłumaczenie! Co by było, gdyby ktoś wziął Harry'ego od Dursleyów w noc kiedy Dumbledore pozostawił go pod ich drzwiami? Kto będzie nowy Chłopcem-Który-Przeżył? Jak będzie brzmiało nowe imię Harry'ego? P.S. Poszukuje bety
1. Chapter 1 - Błąd

**Tytuł:** Inne życie

**Tytuł oryginału:** Another Life

**Autor:** Fungi Fulton

* * *

_Rozdział 1- Błąd_

- Nie możesz go tutaj zostawić! - krzyknęła kobieta.

- Oni są jego jedyną rodziną, Minerwo - odpowiedział starszy człowiek.

- Mogą nią być, ale obserwowałam ich cały dzień! Wątpię, iż znalazłabym bardziej „normalną" rodzinę od nich. Oni gardzą magią!

- Tu chodzi o więzy krwi, Minerwo- mężczyzna odezwał się ponownie.

- Nie dbam o nich, Albusie - powiedziała Minerwa McGonnagal – Powierz go komuś, kto byłby wstanie go pokochać, a nie tym mugolom.

– Ale Hagrid w każdej chwili może się tu z nim pojawić - Albus Dumbledore próbował ją przekonać - Nie ma innej opcji.

- Ależ na pewno jest! – zaargumentowała kobieta.

- Już jest! – powiedział zadowolony Dumbledore.

- Profesorze, Pani Profesor- olbrzym powitał ich. - Oto mały Harry.

- Dziękuję Hagridzie – podziękował mu, z uśmiechem na twarzy, Dumbledore.

- Zawsze do usług profesorze Dumbledore.

Albus zmierzał, z dzieckiem w ramionach, w kierunku domu nr. 4 na Privet Drive i położył go progu, a potem położył list obok niego.

- Albusie ... - Minerwa spróbował ponownie.

- Nie - przerwał jej. - Harry będzie żył tu wraz z jego krewnymi. Wrócę po niego, kiedy będzie miał jedenaście lat. Musimy jechać, zanim mugole się obudzą. – Odwrócił się i odszedł. Minerwa westchnęła, spojrzała na spokojne śpiące dziecko i powiedziała:

- Mam nadzieję, że będziesz miał dobre życie wśród tych mugoli, Harry.

Gdy wszyscy odeszli, mężczyzna o niebieskich oczach i długich, blond włosach, wyszedł ze swojej kryjówki, pokręcił głową z niesmakiem i wziął dziecko.

- Będziesz wiódł dużo lepsze życie ze mną, Harry Potterze – szepnął.

* * *

W domu, czekała już na niego żona.

- I co? - zapytała, kiedy przyszedł przez ogromne, główne drzwi.

- Dumbledore, ten stary głupiec, chciał zostawić go z mugolami, więc zabrałem go ze sobą - powiedział. - Ten chłopak jest potężny. Odprawimy rytuał adopcyjny krwi i wychowamy go jako bliźniaka Draco. Po rytuale usuniemy nasze wspomnienia z rytuału, więc nikt nie będzie mógł nam go odebrać.

- Jak powinnyśmy go więc nazwać?

- Alexander Aldrich, Narcyzo.

- Co ono oznacza, Lucjuszu?

- Wielkiego Obrońcę i Mądrego Przywódcę.


	2. Chapter 2

Rozdział 2

_Chłopiec – Który - Przeżył zniknął!_

_We wtorek, 31 lipca, Albus Dumbledore, dyrektor Hogwartu, Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa, dowiedział się, że Harry Potter, pozostawiony w domu swoich krewnych 10 lat temu, zniknął. Dumbledore osobiście zaniósł tam chłopca i zostawił na progu, lecz następnego ranka Harry'ego tam nie było. _

_- Ten chłopiec nie był w naszym domu nawet przez sekundę – powiedział mugolski wujek Harry'ego. _

_– Być może Dumbledings czy jak mu tam było, nawet go tu nie przyniósł – stwierdziła zadumana ciotka Harry'ego._

_Więc, co się stało tamtej nocy, gdy Albus Dumbledore, miał oddać chłopca, przetransportowanego z Doliny Godryka, do domu jego wujostwa? Gdzie zniknął ten chłopiec? Magiczny świat żąda odpowiedzi! Ale kto może ją dać?_

_Rita Skeeter, dziennikarka Proroka Codziennego_

* * *

- Ten stary głupiec! - powiedział Lucjusz Malfoy uśmiechając się lekko. – Nie potrafi nawet zaopiekować się dzieckiem przez kilka godzin!

- Co masz na myśli, ojcze? - zapytały bliźniaki z ciekawością podczas śniadania.

- Okazuje się, że Harry Potter zaginął, Alex, Draco - wyjaśnił ojciec, swoim jedenastoletnim synom.

- Kiedy? – zainteresował się Draco.

- 10 lat temu – odpowiedział Lucjusz.

- Jak to się mogło stać? – Tym razem pytanie zadał Alexander. - Chodzi mi o to dziecko nie mogło samo odejść, prawda?

- Nie, synu. Te pytanie pozostaje dla wszystkich zagadką.

- Kiedy otrzymamy nasze listy z Hogwartu? - Draco zmienił temat.

- Już wkrótce. – odpowiedziała Narcyza.

* * *

- Mówiłam Ci, aby nie zostawić go z tymi mugolami, Albusie! - krzyczała Minerwa, podczas gdy przez okno w gabinecie Dumbledore'a wleciała sowa i położyła przed nim list.

- Wyjec… - tylko tyle zdążył powiedzieć, zanim koperta otworzyła się sama.

- ALBUSIE DUMBLEDORE, JAK MOGŁEŚ TO ZROBIĆ DZIECKU! – znajomy krzyk rozniósł się po pomieszczeniu. - PO PROSTU ZOSTAWIĆ DZIECKO NA PROGU. CZY WIESZ JAKIE TO NIEODPOWIEDZIALNE? NIE JEST TO OSTATNIE CO BĘDĘ MIAŁA DO POWIEDZENIA! ZWŁASZCZA ŻE MÓJ NAJMŁODSZY SYN W TYM ROKU MA ROZPOCZĄĆ NAUKĘ W HOGWARCIE!

- Molly Weasley zawsze miała niezły temperament. - stwierdziła Minerwa po kilku chwilach ciszy.

- To jeszcze nie koniec. – stwierdził Albus w szoku, gdy kolejna sowa rzuciła przed nim list.

- JAK MOGŁEŚ KIEDYKOLWIEK NAWET POMYŚLEĆ O CZYMŚ TAKIM? – Teraz głos Augusty Longbottom krzyczał na dyrektora. - ZOSTAWIĆ HARRY'EGO POTTERA NA PROGU, SKĄD KAŻDY MÓGŁ GO ZABRAĆ! A CO JEŚLI ŚMIERCIOŻERCY SAM-WIESZ-KOGO ZABRALI GO I ZABILI? ZAWIODŁAM SIĘ NA TOBIE!

- To będzie bardzo długi dzień – powiedział monotonicznie Dumbledore.


End file.
